GOTH: A Novel of Horror Fanfic
by Zelda-Zombie
Summary: Please don't hurt me for having not updated in forever! D:


This is a fanfic I'm going write based off of a manga I read called GOTH. Very somber, dark, sadistic manga. But the small passages they took form the book were enthralling to me, so I'm going to write this to try and be a bit expressive while not having to be _so_ creative.

The plot of it will be dark and follow the Morino's POV.

Setting is a surprise, hopefully a dark one. :3

The rest~ ya, you'll see!

Morino ran, with her bare feet stinging from the icy clench of the damp leaves that would claw and grab at her toes all the way up to her knees. The underbrush of the forest was dewy from that afternoon's autumn rain. The warm rain seemed pleasant enough from where she had been sitting during the time. The comfort of her grandfather's home near the forest had now abandoned her and she had forgotten even the thought of a pleasant rain now. Her only thought now was to find a weapon of some sort, while trying to get away from whatever was chasing her. Knowing there was no such thing as Kappas, ghosts, monsters, ect… That could only mean it was human, a human. The real monsters of the world.

Morino had a flash of when she had been almost killed by her classmate. Remembering how the knife to her bare chest had a cold glint and seemed to be alive.

**FLASHBACK**

I was sitting at the café, where I had been tied up, thinking about the manager that had left and was beginning to piece something together that will now be lost forever. I almost had him figured out! I know there had to be some reason for him to leave to abruptly without word to anyone, especially when he was managing at the time. Like I said, it will now be lost forever, floating somewhere in the vast ocean of never ending darkness that is so alluring. While in this state of mind I became unaware that I had walked outside, a single drop of rain on my cheek had brought me out of my trance. Thankful that it had, when I came back to my senses I noticed I was nowhere near my cozy café anymore. Rushing back to grab my book bag and various items that held no significant meaning to me I rushed. The crowds slowed me down so I ended up at a hurried walk. Seeing all the faces made me have another thought about the expanding human menace. All the faces walking passed me, all the eyes, winkles from age, stress, life, made me wonder just how many people I walked past had commit murder.

Felt that sensation that you only get by seeing another in pain, where they had the realization that they have sinned and now will be stuck in Hell for those very crimes. It's funny to watch them when you feel omnipotent. You now have the power of taking life. You just never touched such a topic because you were afraid of it. When society makes you think that it's not in your hands to control a person's life, but it's a lie. And I would know.

Going beyond the statistic of how many murderers there are in Tokyo I wondered how many would come out and say it to me. Once again being drawn out of my senses and into a tingly sort of ecstasy that made me have a half smile of twisted cruelty I was yanked into a dark alley by pale hands that had arms covered by a uniform that was black, obviously long-sleeved. I didn't get a good look at facial features but I saw two grey orbs that I assumed to be eyes that seemed hollow and yet to caress my very self. Touching a place of my self that was stuck on a boat and sinking in the vast ocean of me, the boat sinking in it's own blood.

The hands were swift, as if the teenage boy had practiced my body already. Running a cool hand through my hair he breathed hard and burrowed his face into the smooth, concave part of where my neck and collarbone connected. The one hand that held my collar down just a bit was less cool then the one that went from my hair to the back of my neck. With a grip that sent a chill into me I was molded to his boy's body till he decided to let me go. I could scream but the grey orbs that were hollow told me I would be safe. It had to be that, or my bad intuition.

I then felt the grip tighten and no longer had any idea of what was to happen to me. I only wished my mother farewell then sank to the ground. Cursing my bad intuition as a last thought before losing all consciousness.


End file.
